


#SixDrabbles - wakaranaidesho

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: #sixdrabbles, A bit of dark humor, Drabble Collection, Gen, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Идейное продолжение фанфика «Гарольд Тесситер ей не папа». Ангел привыкает к жизни более-менее обычного человека.#SixDrabbles Challenge
Kudos: 2





	#SixDrabbles - wakaranaidesho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simbay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/gifts).



> Yoh Kamiyama - CUT

1.

Ангел шатало, в её глазах помутнело, и, если бы ассистент не ухватил её под руку, чистые полы лаборатории забрызгало остатками эридиевой крошки из остатков трубок-дозаторов.

— Спасибо, — всхлипнула Ангел.

— Пойдёмте, я провожу вас в другую комнату. — Обеспокоенный голос мужчины показался Ангел приглушённым. — Отпустите провода, они вам не понадобятся.

Мистер Тесситер настаивал на постоянном, «железном» присутствии айди Ангел в системе; он не доверял беспроводным технологиям и предписывал постоянно подключать Ангел гиперионским системам через внешние интерфейсы. Его паранойя, считала Ангел, небезосновательна, но уже переходит границы разумного; Тесситер балансирует на тонкой ниточке своего обещания научить её чему-то, чего не мог дать отец; он уверял, что, когда они наконец встретятся, Ангел поймёт, какой на самом деле жалкий он человек.

Но день ото дня Ангел казалось, стены знакомой ей клетки поднимаются слегка перекрашенными, и Тесситер превратит ей в какой-нибудь суперкомпьютер.

Но будет хотя бы честным, — только идиот не понимает, сколько на самом стоят бесценные способности Ангел, — а не прикроет устремления заботой-с-кулаками.

— Вот, присядьте. — Ассистент посадил её в мягкое кресло, накинул что-то на плечи и сунул в руки кружку чего-то тёплого и сладко пахнущего. — Выпейте, вам станет легче.

— Процесс оборван на середине, сэр. Я должна вернуться.

В носу Ангел ощутила приятную и щекочущую лёгкость.

Из её носа хлынула кровь прямо в кружку с горячим напитком.

Ассистент был приятным человеком. Не таким скользким, как остальные гиперионцы. Ангел не знала, ни сколько ему лет, ни имени, ни можно ли ему доверять, но для неё очевиден факт, что никто до сих пор в её жизни так о ней не заботился.

— Нет, мисс, — настоял ассистент и оглядел её с ног до головы. Ангел решила, что смущённое выражение его лица означает Вам Очень Плохо; видимо, слабость и кровь из носа что-то не свойственное обычным людям. — Я, эм, простите за грубость, ничего в ваших сиренских особенностях не смыслю, но вам определённо нужно с недельку полежать в постели, отдохнуть, заняться обычными делами. Мистер Тесситер бы оценил вашу преданность делу, но _моему боссу_ хочется видеть вас живой и здоровой.

— Мистер Тесситер же уволит вас обоих…

— Мистер Блейк обязательно обсудит размер наших компенсаций за разрыв контракта, мисс, а сейчас просто держите у носа полотенце. И не запрокидывайте голову.

* * *

2.

Ангел вышла на небольшую лоджию и облокотилась о парапет, вглядываясь в тёмные волнистые линии крон тропических деревьев.

Мистер Тесситер счёл Гелиос слишком далёким и небезопасным, чтобы держать там и Ангел, и целый штат учёных, и скрывать их присутствие совершенно-секретным статусом. Так Ангел оказалась в исследовательском центре где-то в глубине гиперионских секторов Эдена-6; не то, чтобы запертая на всевозможные замки, но и неспособная выбраться без угрозы для жизни. Центр находился в излучине реки, окружённый то непролазными джунглями, то высокими, острыми вершинами гор, и, если бы на их склонах виднелись большие ракушки, Ангел посчитала, её привезли на родной Тантал.

Мистер Тесситер заставлял её много читать, и Ангел предпочла не проверять на практике всё, что писали исследователи джунглей о не подготовленных к ним людях. Уже в центре ей хватало удушающей влажности.

Эден-6 опаснее Пандоры, Элписа и Гелиоса вместе взятых: на нём не живут люди, готовые принять к себе найдёныша и выкормить его — только конкуренты, гигантские насекомые и штаб-квартира компании Джейкобс, мерцавшая по ночам на вершине ближайшей горы и раз в неделю предупреждавшая мелкие шаттлы, что Эден-6 не подчиняется общеэденийскому кодексу налогообложения!

У Ангел не было здесь друзей, кроме ассистента, и «ментора» — по какой-то причине мистер Блейк спасал её от самых безрассудных выходок Тесситера. Ангел слышала о нём исключительно хорошее и была благодарна за спасение некоторых хороших людей на Пандоре; и не могла поверить в его удачу: Блейку хватило смелости пойти против интересов Гипериона и предупредить мистера Баху об угрозе.

Поразительный человек, и теперь он взялся защищать её. Когда-нибудь чувство, заставляющее его поступать, Как Надо, плохо для него закончится.

На планете вечерело, и на горы легли интересные тени. Ангел захотела зарисовать интересный контраст почти чёрного и золотисто-жёлтого, но, заторможенная и смертельно уставшая, с болящей головой и ватными ногами, вернулась на лоджию только когда на небе уже замелькали первые звёзды, а на западе засветился яркий, как Элпис, Эден-5.

* * *

3.

На следующий день Ангел проснулась взмокшей и с раскалывающейся головой. Её страшно тошнило, и Ангел посчитала бы это нормальным, — ей часто становилось нехорошо после подключения к гиперионским сетям и подпитки эридием, — если бы её живот не сводило в судорогах, а тело не била мелкая дрожь.

Новые ощущения пугали её, и она спросила, что это может быть, у ассистента.

Он ворвался в её комнату взволнованный и напуганный, всунул в руки пачку чего-то мягкого и посоветовал поскорее скрыться в ванной. «Вы поймёте, что нужно делать», растерянно сказал он и выбежал обратно; и пока дверь не въехала обратно в паз, Ангел услышала знакомый, неприятно знакомый голос Тесситера.

С пачкой в руках разобраться оказалось действительно просто, но Ангел показалось странным, что нагрузки с аугментации на голове заставляют кровь проходить слишком долгий путь наружу и вызывают страшные боли.

— Это внутреннее кровотечение, — отрешённым голосом произнесла Ангел своему отражению в зеркале. — Я скоро умру. Прощай мир.

Мистер Тесситер, ожидавший её на диванчике, спросил, что произошло и почему он должен её так долго ждать. Ангел ответила. Смех мистера Тесситера неприятный и каким-то мерзкий, Ангел попросила его замолчать, иначе _очень сильно обидится_.

— Красота моя, ты _женщина_. То, что ты сирена, не делает тебя особенной в этом плане. Вы все одинаковые, не строй из себя страдалицу.

— То есть со мной всё в порядке? — Ангел изогнула бровь. — Эти ощущения, когда внутри тебя циркулярная пила..?

— А вот я мужчина, я и не хочу знать ни единой подробности вашей анатомии.

— Это грубо, сэр.

— Не грубее, чем срывать мне все планы! Ты себе не представляешь размеры ни своей, ни тем более моей ответственности перед инвесторами. В следующий раз будь добра хотя бы предупредить, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь!

Ангел казалось, Тесситер хотел сказать что-то другое. Что-нибудь про деньги. Про её ничтожность, тупость, несовершенство, обязанность как-то по-особому вести себя и не тратить впустую деньги компании. Но Тесситер сказал совсем не это, и Ангел не поняла, почему.

Она спросила:

— Могу ли я попросить мистера Блейка об этом проследить? Это он ведь вам рассказал о… ситуации?.. От помощи его сотрудников я бы не отказалась.

Тесситер забавно растерялся, будто Ангел открыто предположила, кто дёрнул его за бородоподобный отросток на краю подбородка

— Позволь спросить: а что _его сотрудники_ здесь делают?

— Видимо, работают?

— Юная леди, если бы не твоё положение, я бы обеспечил тебе хорошее место в этой корпорации циркачей. Подобный подход к информации у нас высоко ценится.

— Вы хотите сказать, мистер Блейк бы не хотел, чтобы я вам сообщала подобную информацию?

— Это называется «саботаж».

— Ему разве есть, чего бояться?

Тесситер всматривался в неё таким взглядом, каким обычно смиряют слишком много знающих, и злобно прищурился. «Я что-то знаю?» спросила себя Ангел.

Тесситер наказал ей отдыхать как минимум неделю, пока не станет легче, и предупредил, что всё, с ней происходящее, абсолютно ненормально и должно быть выправлено. Кроме, как он сказал, «твоей неправильной биологии».

* * *

4.

Вне лабораторий в центре было, чем заняться, но информационный вакуум в голове ничего не могло заполнить. Ангел хотелось анализировать информацию, иметь к ней постоянный и беспрерывный доступ, играться со своими силами, разгадывая шифры и перехватывая чужие ключи.

Но Тесситер сказал отдыхать, и в его понимании это значило ничего не делать и не напрягаться.

— Так вот развлекаются сильные нашего мира, оказывается, — сказала Ангел потолку.

Единственное, что её радовало, было рисование. На Тантале и Пандоре она училась держать в руках настоящее материалы, работала с разной бумагой или чем-то похожим на неё, но Гелиос и центр оставили её буквально с пустыми руками.

Ангел пыталась порисовать эридиевой крошкой и даже кровью, но мистер Тесситер пришёл в ужас и подумал, что у неё развивается какая-то форма шизофрении.

— Мне нечего делать. Мы можем в тайне вернуться к экспериментам? — прошептала Ангел в эхо-комм. Ассистент на том конце ответил:

— Пока мистер Тесситер не прикажет, нет. А почему вам так этого хочется?

— Скучно.

— А чем бы вам хотелось заняться?

Ангел решила, что ей не убудет, и не скрывая искренности произнесла:

— Я любила рисовать. Я и сейчас люблю. Но рисовать на салфетках остатками горчицы и перцем немного… Экстравагантно.

Ангел слышала скрип карандаша по бумаге и попросила принести ей что-нибудь; с присказкой-просьбой: мистер Тесситер не должен об этом знать.

Ассистент, посмеявшись, согласился и через пару часов принёс Ангел внушительных размеров графический планшет, посетовав, что в шестигалактическом сообществе не ценят классику и предпочитают новомодные технологии дополненной реальности чему-то более гибкому и удобному.

* * *

5.

Ангел не выпускала подарок из рук остаток своего вынужденного отпуска и зарисовывала буквально всё, что видела. В её библиотеке скетчей была целая папка под названием «гора за окном», отдельный раздел «люди вокруг меня» и подраздел с портретами Тесситера, которого она постоянно пыталась представить чуть более симпатичным, то есть, в принципе более красивым.

— Вот я доберусь до дополненных реальностей и на основе этих рисунков сделаю красивую маску, чтобы на меня орал милый мальчик из манги, а не обрюзгший дедушка с манией величия, — бубнила Ангел себе под нос.

В перерывах Ангел задумывалась, почему ассистент попросил у Блейка такой дорогой подарок для неё. И даже если он сказал правду, если дополненная реальность обесценила традиционное рисование, Ангел не понимала, чем удостоилась такой щедрости.

Блейку что-то нужно?

Блейк влияет на Тесситера и заставляет его удары проходить как бы по касательной. Почему он так рискует?

Чем он жертвует? Чем пожертвовал, чтобы получить подобное влияние?

Ангел хотелось поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, но как выйти на Блейка, она не знала, и могла только играться с переглядки с его фотографиями-референсами, смотревшими на неё усталым, но всё-на-свете знающим взглядом.

Как-то ей даже показалось, что фотография моргнула, и Ангел решила, что рисовать днями и ночами напролёт было плохой идеей.

* * *

6.

Главным отличием Тесситера и отца была степень свободы. Ангел могла заниматься в центре почти всем, чем хотела, если это не подразумевало причинение ей серьёзного физического вреда. Тесситер настаивал, чтобы она вела себя активно, и через чур давил, сделав часть активностей обязательными.

Ангел не злилась на него. Они оба помнили, как встретились, и кого Ангел напоминала, вынесенная на свет пандорского солнца. Она наконец почувствовала себя снова живой, спустя год жизни в режиме, который ей задал Тесситер.

Но Тесситер славился своим продвинутым аскетизмом, и Ангел почувствовала себя достаточно «взрослой», чтобы начать проявлять самостоятельность. Стиль в одежде и хобби она уже нашла, теперь для неё остались неизведанные музыкальные библиотеки, фильмы, сериалы, игры — видимо, всё, что забыл или не понимал Тесситер.

— У вас есть любимая музыкальная группа? — скучающе, вырисовывая эденский баобаб, спросила Ангел Ассистента.

— Конечно.

— У всех есть…

— Вы снова говорите сама с собой…

— Ой, да?

— Но почему вы спросили меня об этом?

— Я посчитала, что спрашивать мистера Тесситера будет… Как бы это назвать…

— Нарушением субординации?

— Да. Наверное, так.

Ассистент оказался не большим знатоком музыки. Ему нравилось всё, что играло по радио, и Ангел взяла на заметку: взять в развлекательном комплексе радиоприёмник, или эхобук, и узнать, что слушает целая галактика. Потом ассистент дополнил, что имеет знакомого с обширными вкусами, он мог бы посоветовать что-нибудь специально для неё.

Ангел волнительно согласилась, понимая, что только что согласилась впустить в свою жизнь совершенно нового человека. Всех прошлых она отпугнула чем-то, и если этот побежит от неё прочь вперёд всех прочих, у Тесситера добавится поводов погнобить её, и даже протекция Блейка не защитит её от ядовитых острот.

Ассистент подсказал, куда подойти, на кого смотреть и что делать.

Так Ангел встретилась на лоджии развлекательного комплекса с очень знакомым человеком. Про себя Ангел сказала: «Мне казалось, мистер Блейк только на фотографиях одевается… в это.»

Впечатления Ангел позже сформировала для себя большой буквой «А», нарисованной во рту зевающего котика.

Мистер Блейк имел странную ауру: Ангел казалось, более защищённого места, чем рядом с ним, не существует во всей вселенной, но платить за это пришлось бы кровью в лучших традициях романов, которые Тесситер помечал меткой «мусор, сгодится для растопки камина».

Ангел подумала, что и так оказалась под патронажем гнезда гадюки, поэтому одной больше, одной меньше — не имеет значения. Блейк постоянно пытался заглянуть ей в глаза, на все вопросы отвечал предельно честно и прямо, произвёл впечатление всезнающего Дьявола, каким его описывали поголовно все, включая Тесситера.

— Вы меня не пугаете.

— И не думал даже.

— Вас послал мистер Тесситер?

— Он был против моего визита.

— Почему?

— Он уверен, что я саботирую его работу.

— А на самом деле?

Блейк ухмыльнулся.

— Ему кажется, я на вас дурно влияю.

— Я вас лично вижу впервые в жизни, и ваши подарки совсем не понимаю. — Мистер Блейк отмахнулся и отказался от благодарностей, ссылаясь на помощь самым уникальным сотрудникам компании. — Но как же вы хотите саботировать его «деятельность» дальше?

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали про акваторские инди-группы? Поищите, очень милая и спокойная музыка. Kitto anta ni wa wakaranai deshō… Как пример. Я вам пришлю пару эхо-ссылок чуть позже, может быть, передам через Стива. Вы же знаете Стива?

«Так его зовут Стив», — заметила Ангел.

— Если я правильно понимаю направление вашей мысли, вы хотите через меня отомстить за что-то. Все ваши подарки и рекомендации выводят мистера Тесситера из себя.

— Вовсе нет, но с последней частью вашего утверждения я согласен. Вам же не нравится, как он к вам относится? Меня тоже это обижает! Это ведь несправедливо.

В интонациях Блейка было какое-то притворство. Он что-то задумывал и что-то знал. Если бы он был гадюкой, то точно самой большой и угрожающей, непредсказуемейшей из всех.

Ангел, впрочем, согласилась «подыграть» ему; это малая плата за все подарки и доброту, хоть Блейк от всего и отказывался. Музыка Ангел понравилась, приятный был язык; ещё бы тем вечером кто-то не убивал в коридорах голосового помощника комплекса Эдуарда за запоминание какого-то бреда и трансляции его через громкоговорители.


End file.
